In recent years, an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) forms an image on a sheet-like medium (hereinafter referred to as “sheet”) such as paper using a coloring agent such as a toner. In the image forming apparatus, a dedicated container in which the toner is stored (hereinafter referred to as “toner container”) is attached in a predetermined position. The image forming apparatus receives the supply of the toner from the toner container by rotating a motor provided to drive a supply mechanism of the toner container. The image forming apparatus calculates an amount of the toner present in the toner container (hereinafter referred to as “toner residual amount”). The image forming apparatus displays the calculated toner residual amount.
In the related art, the toner residual amount is estimated on the basis of an integrated value of a rotation time of the motor and a predetermined reference time.
However, if fluctuation occurs in the number of revolutions of the motor or if the number of revolutions of the motor is not fixed, the toner residual amount sometimes cannot be accurately estimated.